Zeus (God of War)
Zeus Is a Main Antagonist from God of War Universe,he is The King of Gods,ruler of Olympus,and Ruler of the Sky. His Goal: To rule the Multi Universe and the it's Mortals Main Allies: His Fellow Gods,Beelzeboss,Dennis the Hitman,Arachne Main Enemies: Maka Albarn Voice Actor: Corey Burton Greatest Strength: His god Powers Greatest Weakness: Courage Box Before the Series Centuries ago before most of the adventures of the Multi Universe Kratos and Zeus did battle but Zeus killed Kratos and took over the Multi Universe. He was the very first villain to take control ever! But 3 villains (who hated each other) worked together did battle with Zeus and defeated him. After words the 3 villains then fought each but they were defeated by unknown reasons. After many adventure Zeus finally returns to take back control. The Crossover Flee Project Darkness He is a Second Command and a God Expert alongside with Vamp.,His Plan is: he and William Stryker Make their Own Movement Deal with their "Members" with The heroes,Later He Sings "It Feels so Good to be bad" To Funo and Sent Black jewel,Nickels,And Simon to The heroes,Killing Jake,Weasel,Baboon,and Samurai Goroh for their Lucky Ones but fall to their Demiseby the heroes Vengeance, Zeus What have you done to Your Allies!? Later he sent Lord Death to kill His Son(Death The Kid) and Strong Bad,All Of His Plan Worked: Zeus Is now the True Villain of The Series and He Sealed Demise Away,and Letting Himself Escaped Before The heroes come after Him,Starting His Own Plans With William,Baron Mordo,Epsilon,Mermuras,Nox Decious and Even Escape members Who Joined Him,His empire is completely killed/Imprisioned now he must take on his main Enemies on his own,he is finally Imprisoned by Knuckles and The Soul Eater Gang,and never come back at all,OR IS IT!? While Imprisioned,he is thinking of a Plan to Escape from his Imprisioned to get his revenge on Knuckles and Soul Eater Gang, He called "Perverted Devil" to help him escape from Imprisoned,however Zeus told him to wait until the three Villains made their Death/Defeat from the heroes then he could Escape, Zeus also Telled the Devil to get new Allies for his "New Empire", well people, Zeus is gonna Return and will get his revenge. In the The Helper's Squad's Latest Adventure,Zeus will return after THE THREE VILLAIN'S Defeat by the heroes, with his new Empire, he makes his plans to the heroes with his Smart and Dangerous ideas to them, but there one that he must face and hard with, it's Maka Abarn. Meister of War Zeus is returning as a main antagonist again,however his fellow Gods,,Gaia,Cronos,Beelzeboss,Johan Liebert,Kingpin are going to be the main antagonist as well. Personality Zeus,Unlike Other Gods,who are nice and Calm,is one of the Evil,Sadist,Rushless,Selfish,and one ofThe Heroes Threats of all Multi Universe,Unlike His Team,Who are Just attacking heroes and Keeps Loosing,Zeus Plan Is working: He Sent Lord Death(Mind Controlled) to Kill Some P Team members,Killing some of his "Allies",and Turning Lord Death to Kill his Own Son(Death the Kid). Zeus's Main enemy is Maka Albarn(originally Knuckles but let's focused on Maka with Zeus), their both almost the same, they both are smart and courage, well Zeus is an evil Courage to other villains sometimes and Maka's courage is everyone special, they both indeed attack their allies for some reasons, Zeus to his old empire, Maka to her friends,and sometimes Knuckles, and when they meet, things are about to get ugly. Powers and Abilities Zeus, being the King of the Gods, possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation and the mastery over the thunderbolts . He also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleport, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning, which were last seen in God of War. As a God, he possess immortality and flight, but is somehow vulnerable to the Blade of Olympus, his own weapon. After his apparent death, Zeus displayed the power to manage his soul "to a higher existence" in means of overpowering his son and channeling the evils fueling his body, although Athena reached that potential before the evils managed to consume her. In this form, Zeus managed to disarm and destroy Kratos' weapons and equipment, and fuel the Ghost of Sparta with fear. Zeus can summon clones, which are much weaker than him, only able to use basic electric-powered punches and a lightning explosion attack, one much weaker then the one that Zeus himself uses. In the fight against Zeus in God of War III, Kratos can use the clones against Zeus by the means of launching them, and then grabbing them while midair, causing Kratos to punch them to the ground, emitting the Lightning explosion when they hit the ground. Notice the radius of the explosion is small, so Kratos must be near Zeus while using the clones against him. Allies: Poseidon,Hades,Helios,Hermes,Hercules,Beelzeboss,Dennis the Hitman,Arachne,The Shredder,Cain,Dr.Robotnik,Adam(V for Vendetta),Gongora,Ernie the Giant Chicken,,Orbot,Cubot,The Koopa Bros,Kamek,Kammy Koopa,Bull,Gallaxhar,Carface,Mifune,Duke Nukem,Dr.Weird,Hun,Charlie F Muntz,Boingo,Buffalo Bill,Kent Mansley,Rameses,Captain Spaulding,Popple,Other Mother,Taskmaster,The Bonanza Bros,Willard,Xenomorph,The Executor,Xerxes,Malachite Upcoming Allies: The Sith Stalker Enemies: Maka Albarn,Kratos,The Striker Force,The Helper Squad,The D Team,The Omega League, The Imortal Faction Upcoming Enemies: The Murderisitc League,The Criminal Empire,The Darken Gathering, The Scorpion Squad,The Bodyguard Unit,The Speed Crusaders, The Odyssey Elite, The Hunter Force Relationship with other Characters Kratos Kratos is Zeus' son. He was his at first his main arch enemy. For many years Kratos and Zeus did battle until Zeus killed him centries ago and took over the Multi Universe. When Kratos returned to life by Princess Celesita he went back to fighting Zeus when he joined the P Team. Maka Albarn Maka Albarn is Zeus' main arch enemy. He thought she was just a stupid girl but then he saw how she really was: A kind brave and strong hero. In an upcoming adventure he forcus more on her then Kratos. Before The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker, Zeus decided to wait for Discord and Sigma's defeat but not Hunson,since Zeus saw Maka teaming up with both Lizbeth and Hunson to defeat Discord and Sigma, when Maka turns to Darkside, Zeus decided to revive the Sith Stalker so he can use him to bring Maka back to the Dark Side. After Zeus "kills" Maka, Zeus decided to destroy Death City, so he can make Maka's life miserable and once again returned to Darkside, Zeus also wanted her dead, hell, even more dead then ever. He and Maka's relationships are similar to Lizbeth and Hunson's relationships,however unlike Lizbeth and Hunson, Maka and Zeus hated eachother and wanted eachother dead for good. If he knows Lizbeth, then Zeus may come after her as well. Hunson,Discord,and Sigma After killing Kratos Zeus ruled the Multi Universe for a number of years but one day he was attacked by these 3 villains. These 3 were not only powerful but they ambushed Zeus and they outnumbered him. Zeus was defeated and sealed away. Zeus swears veneges on them should they meet again. Hunson is the only rival of Zeus appeared in Meister of War alongside Zeus,unlike Discord and Sigma. Zeus ruins Hunson's life by destroying his Nightosphere and mock him that he got beaten by a "little girl". His Empire Not Much, his old Empire kinda Suck for him cause of "old Villains" of Helper Squad. The New Empire, will be That Much he can talked about. Trivia The reason why Zeus is Evil and nasty is cause of his son,Kratos, who punched him so hard that evil makes him stronger and smarter then any villains,with the expection of 3 Villains are his "Rivals". Zeus is the THIRD Villain of Angel/Devil Shipped,the first one is Hunson,and Second Discord. His hatred is Maka Albarn, cause of her courage and friendship with others, or so we think. In the Latest/Newest Adventure, Zeus will Return and became the Main Antagonist again with his new Empire, and he will fight off against Maka. He is voiced by Corey Burton. He may have Rivals with Hades from Kid Icarus a long time ago or so we think. Zeus, at first, feels like a hero, but was Evil all along just to toy with everyone. When any characters killed Zeus, his Astral Form rise up from the dead, that means... We're dead. He is one of the most dangerous villains in the Multi Universe like Hunson Abadeer Discord and Sigma.Knuckles5 (talk) 02:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Zeus is one of the four main villains of the Multiuniverse, unlike the other three, We will see what Zeus is going to do against ALL the Heroes in Meister of War, with the exceptions of Maka Albarn. It's revealed that Zeus is going to destroy Death City so he can make Maka Albarn life miserable. Hell, even ALL the villains, Zeus just won't give up to ruin sombody's lives he enjoys it. Zeus was originally going to return in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny as one of the main villains, but Daveg502 decided to let him be in his final Adventure: Meister of War. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Second in Command Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Royalty Category:True Villains Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Immortal Faction Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sibling Category:Size Shifter Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Deities Category:Provoker Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Main Members of The Beelzeboss League Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Shape Shifters Category:Child Abusers Category:Tricksters Category:Torturers Category:Archenemies Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Flyers Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Genius Category:Olympians Category:Elementals Category:Beards Category:White Haired Characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Kings Category:Successful Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Main Villains in Meister of War Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters voiced by Corey Burton Category:Omnipotents Category:Fearmongers Category:The Heavy Category:Adulterers Category:Summoners Category:Serial Killers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Charismatic villain Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Light